Seperated at Will
by Psycho-Sammi
Summary: Kagome's been gone for a few years now, running with the wolf pack along side of Kouga.. Jealousy stirs when the pack encounters and old friend... InuYasha
1. Default Chapter

InuYasha stared into space from the God tree's branch he sat upon. A year has passed since Kagome left me for Koga. I guess she left me. I never really thought of our relationship as being a couple. What could she possibly see in him? He is purebred, maybe she didn't want a half-breed like me? But she always seemed so I don't know torn up at the mention of me and Kikyo. I bet Koga only said he loved Kagome for her jewel detecting talent. Makes me want to tear the hell out of him! Hmmm…I'm so tired.  
"InuYasha? InuYasha! I knew you'd be here!" Kagome ran toward the tree InuYasha perched upon. "Huh?" A shocked look planted itself on InuYasha's face. "Kagome? Is that really you?" InuYasha jumped from the branch and embraced Kagome. His head was filled with her familiar scent. "Oh InuYasha. I was a fool for leaving you. I love you and I always have. I never wanted to tell you because I was afraid. Forgive me InuYasha, my love." Kagome cried into InuYasha's shoulder. InuYasha held her tighter.  
"I forgive you, Kagome. I've loved you too. I'm just so confused… I'm lost InuYasha breathed. He looked over her shoulder and saw an auburn. small, fluffy tail wagging from a hole in her skirt. " You bastard. Shippo!" InuYasha pushed the illusion away. With a small 'pop!' Kagome disappeared and was replaced with Shippo. "I'll kill you I swear!" Shippo's eyes grew wide as he watched InuYasha's fist come down on his head.  
"Sango!" Cried Shippo running from the furious InuYasha. Tears flew from the fox child's eyes. A large Boomerang flung out in front of InuYasha. Unable to stop InuYasha ran into the weapon. "Now why are you going after him?"Sango asked.  
"I was just trying to make him feel better." Shippo pouted.  
"By posing as an apologizing Kagome?!" InuYasha shouted. Miroku walked out of the shelter he and InuYasha had built.  
"What's going on? I heard Shippo crying for help. Was there a demon chasing him?" Miroku asked looking at the pouting kit.  
"Yes there was. InuYasha." Sango replied. Miroku shook his head. "Shippo, leave the man alone." Miroku sighed. InuYasha nodded his head. "He's suffering from a broken heart." InuYasha looked surprisingly at Miroku. "Oww I was just trying to get him to stop pestering you!" Miroku rubbed his head where InuYasha had struck him. "Spare me would ya?" Snorted InuYasha, walking into the woods. Shortly he reached the God Tree. He stood starring at the place he once slept, pinned to the tree. Back to where we first met. Oh Kagome, I wish you were here. InuYasha continued to look at the tree for a few more minutes before jumping to a branch. 


	2. Puppies!

In the early hours of the morning InuYasha awoke to the sound of barking. A foul

stench filled the air. That smell. It's so familiar but what is it? InuYasha sniffed the air

more carefully. Koga! That bastard! I don't smell Kagome! What if something

happened to her? InuYasha jumped to his feet and began leaping through branches

toward the barks. Kagome where are you? What's happened to you? InuYasha

leaped from a tree branch and landed in front of the young wolf leader.

"Where's Kagome?" Growled InuYasha. Koga grinned and looked back at his

comrades.

"She's back at our den, tending to our pups." Koga chuckled. InuYasha's

expression went blank.

"Y-Your pups? Your PUPS? Heh, pups, yeah." InuYasha sank lower. Koga and his

pack laughed before taking off through the trees.

" Gotta get back to my woman now." Koga's voice trailed behind.

"Heh." InuYasha collapsed onto the ground. Shippo ran up to him.

"I found him! Over here!" Shippo yelled. Sango and Miroku soon appeared from the

forest.

"Pups. Pups. They had pups. Heh, yeah pups."InuYasha muttered. Sango and

Miroku exchanged confused looks.

"Who? Who had pups?" Miroku asked. InuYasha looked up at him.

"Kagome and Koga. They had puppies." InuYasha looked at the ground again.

Miroku jumped back.

"Ahh. They did what?" He cried. InuYasha jumped to his feet.

"They had puppies! Need me to say it louder? THEY HAD PUPPIES!" InuYasha

yelled. He turned toward the God Tree and stomped off. How could she? With him!

I thought she loved me? I'm such a fool. InuYasha scowled himself in his head.

Sango jogged along beside him.

"If we're to continue on our quest for the jewel shards we should leave now. Miroku

said he saw Koga gathering up jewels from a pile of dust earlier." Sango told

InuYasha. InuYasha turned and look back at her.

"Your right. Lets go." InuYasha and Sango ran back to Miroku and Shippo.

"Glad to see you back so soon, InuYasha."Miroku cheerfully welcomed.InuYasha

swooped Shippo onto his back and started to run off into the woods.

"Miroku! Help me!" Shippo cried out. InuYasha glared at Shippo.

" What you don't trust me? Geez." InuYasha asked. Shippo looked down at him

confused.

"Your not going to try and kill me?"

"If killing you was my intention I wouldn't have to try and plus you'd be dead by

now" InuYasha huffed.

"So where are we going?" Shippo asked, relaxing.

"To find more jewel shards." InuYasha replied.

"How are we going to find them without Kagome?"

" Easily." InuYasha snickered. Miroku and Sango soared above them aboard Kirara.

InuYasha jumped into a tree. Soon he was on the tree top. Miroku reached down

and grasped InuYasha's hand helping him onto kirara. Dust rose from a clearing up

ahead. InuYasha sniffed the air and growled.


	3. Onujuki

"It's them. That damn wolf pack! They must be running from an opponent.

Cowards." InuYasha laughed. Kirara let the group on the ground a little ways from

the pack.

"Why are we heading back to the den, Koga?" A demon asked.

"I've been informed that more puppies are arriving. We must be there in case the

females cannot protect them from an attack." Koga began to walk toward the

waterfalls. InuYasha gasped.

"More! More? Heh, yeah more." InuYasha fell to the ground once again.

"Koga! Koga! Onujuki is heading straight for the den!" Another wolf demon cried

out in alarm.

"What? Lets go men!" Koga ran towards the waterfalls, closely followed by his

pack.

"InuYasha did you hear that? Kagome and her um pups may be in danger. Do you

not care what may become of your beloved?" Miroku asked. InuYasha shook his

head and took to the trees. I don't care if they are that bastard, Koga's. I won't let

Kagome's heart ache. Kagome, I don't care if you love him and not me. I love you

and I always will. Your safe as long as I am near. InuYasha talked to himself as he

ran toward the wolf den.

"Koga!" Kagome yelled desperately.InuYasha longed to hear her yell for him once

again. Onujuki advanced slowly tossing the wolf demons aside.

"Where is the reincarnation of the priestess? I smell her blood and her fear. Where is

she? I shall destroy her as the maiden priestess did my father!" Onujuki threatened.

Oh no. Kagome, why did you go to Koga? He won't be able to protect you like I

do! InuYasha jumped from a branch and landed at the opening of the cave.

"InuYasha? Is that you?" Kagome wondered aloud. Slowly she limped toward him,

He turned to face her and gasped. Her skirt was torn at one side and stained with

blood.

"Oh Kagome, what happened to you?" InuYasha grieved, placing his hand on her

cheek. "I..I've missed you so much. I would be here to take you away but you have

young to tend to, so now I am here only to protect you. I only do this because I love

you." Kagome began to cry." Don't cry. Please. I'll make sure you nor your children

perish.", InuYasha squeezed Kagome's shoulder and turned. Slowly he walked out

of the cave.

"My children? What are you talking about?", Kagome insisted. InuYasha turned

sharply.

"Pups. Whatever. You and Wolf Boy's kids. I know about it. No need to act

innocent." InuYasha yelled.


	4. Misunderstanding

"What? Who do you think I am? I haven't had any kids with Koga! I can't believe you would think that!", a horrified Kagome screeched.

"Huh?" InuYasha cocked his head to one side,

"I thought I smelled half-breed mutt-face around." Koga growled from behind InuYasha. InuYasha turned and sighed.

"I'm only here to help protect Kagome and the pups." InuYasha told Koga. Koga laughed.

"I can do that, easily. I don't need any half-breed's help." Koga sniggered.

"You know what? I'm getting tired of this half-breed shit." InuYasha cracked his knuckles and walked toward Koga. Koga laughed again.

"I think I'll take care of you permanently now." Koga threatened. Kagome ran to Koga's side and placed a hand on his chest.

"Please Koga. Not now. Let him be, we have more important issues on hand right now." Kagome pleaded.

"Your right." Koga agreed. He looked at Kagome and walked out of the cave.

"What was that all about? Why'd you stop him? I could easily take care of him! I don't need you worrying about me!" InuYasha scowled Kagome.

"I wasn't worried about you! Not everything is about you! Quit being so selfish! He needs to be protecting his den not wasting his time on an arrogant fool as yourself!" Kagome yelled.

"Huh?" InuYasha slowly sank. She wasn't thinking about me? Has she ever thought of me since she's left? Onujuki advanced faster towards the den. "Damn wolves better stay outa my way!" InuYasha warned as he jumped in front of Onujuki, unsheathing his sword. Kagome followed with her bow and arrows.

"Leave Kagome alone, demon! What Kikyo did, is what Kikyo did, not what Kagome did!" InuYasha leaped into the air and brought down his sword. The giant demon moved quickly but not quick enough to save his left arm. The arm fell to the ground splattered with blood.

"Fool! You are the half-demon InuYasha, I presume. Word traveled the maiden had fallen love with a selfish half-breed." Onujuki laughed. InuYasha's grasp on the Tetsusaiga tightened. A low growl could be heard emerging from InuYasha.

"Oh great. Now you've made the pup growl." Koga exasperated. He walked up to Onujuki. InuYasha's gaze followed the wolf. A louder growl rumbled.

"And you must be the young wolf leader, Koga. The man who fell in love with the reincarnation of the priestess. The man that stole away the girl that InuYasha harbors a love for? IS that not correct InuYasha?" Onujuki turned to InuYasha.

"That's none of your business." InuYasha growled. Kagome walked back into the den.

Maybe I was wrong? Maybe he doesn't love me? I've wasted all these thoughts for that creep and he doesn't even say his feelings to any one else? But wait he said he loved me earlier."I..I've missed you so much. I would be here to take you away but you have young to tend to, so now I am here only to protect you. I only do this because I love you." Oh InuYasha, why can't you be like Koga and just say what you feel? Kagome turned at the sound of rustling in a bush behind her.

"Who goes there?" Kagome slipped an arrow in her bow and aimed it at the bush. Slowly she walked forward.

"Ahh! Please don't shoot!" A frightened Jaken exclaimed. Kagome gasped and turned back to Onujuki.

"Koga! It's trap!" She yelled. Koga turned back to the cave. She warned him but not me? Does she want me to die? InuYasha stared at Kagome.

"What's wrong puppy-dog? Have you been beaten by the wolf in the game of love?"Onujuki chuckled. InuYasha turned his head toward the demon.

"You know what? I'm getting tired of hearing your damn voice!" InuYasha let into the air and took the demon's head off with one swipe. It fell to the ground with a loud thud. 


	5. Bye Bye Kagome

"Ahhhhhh! Help me! Let go of me you toad!" Kagome shrieked. InuYasha turned sharply and saw his brother's henchman, Jaken holding Kagome tight in his arms. Sesshomaru must be near by! But why would Sesshomaru want Kagome? InuYasha ran towards Kagome. Koga ran beside him. The two exchanged growls as they ran to Kagome. Sesshomaru emerged from the trees.

"Good work, Jaken. Take her back to Rin. I will deal with these fools." Sesshomaru turned to face his younger brother. "InuYasha, why do you care for this human? She is as worthless as Koga." Koga growled while InuYasha laughed.

"Your right about one thing Sesshomaru, Koga is worthless, as worthless as you." InuYasha cracked his knuckles. More growls came from Koga.

"Why Brother? Why do you insist on rescuing that wench even after she chose the wolf instead of you?"

"DON"T EVER CALL KAGOME THAT!" InuYasha yelled taking a swing at his brother with his sword. From deep in the forest a call rang out.

"Koga!" Kagome's voice was desperate and scared. InuYasha dropped his sword and fell to the ground. He had turned to look at the forest, giving Sesshomaru the chance to strike. Now InuYasha held the Tetsusaiga and lay on his back. Blood poured from his abdomen. Koga looked at Sesshomaru and then down at InuYasha. Looking back at his comrades, he charged into the forest after Kagome.

"I believe you will die this time InuYasha, without the healing hands of that human, your wounds will not close. My poison has entered your body." Sesshomaru took a step forward. A shock came from the sword. This has happened before. He will die.

"I will take my leave now." A cloud formed under him and he floated into the air. A three headed dragonous beast arose, following him with Rin, Jaken, and a screaming Kagome aboard. InuYasha opened his eyes barely and struggled to whisper.

"K-ka-Kagome." InuYasha fell unconscious as the wolf pack followed their leader after the cloud. Miroku ran from the trees and knelt beside InuYasha. A lake of blood surrounded InuYasha. Sango, Shippo, and Kirara followed. Miroku and Sango bandaged InuYasha up while Shippo gathered wood for a fire. It was very late in the afternoon when InuYasha awoke suddenly.

"KAGOME!" InuYasha sat straight up. "I've got to save her." Miroku tried to force him to lay back down but InuYasha still sat upright.

"What happened?" Sango asked. InuYasha looked around him before beginning.

"Sesshomaru kidnapped Kagome. Onujuki was only a distraction." InuYasha put his head in his hands.

"In the morning we will go in search of her." Miroku promised. InuYasha laid back and fell asleep. Shippo and Kirara cuddled nearby and fell asleep. Sango and Miroku also fell asleep quickly.Morning arrived too soon for the demon slayer and monk. Shippo was yelling at something in the distance.

"InuYasha's gone! He's gone! Wake up you two!" Shippo jumped on Miroku while Kirara pounced on Sango.

"What? Whose gone? Damn him." Miroku jumped up sending Shippo flying. Sango threw Kirara into the air and she transformed. Soon the group raced through the clouds after InuYasha. 


	6. Hello, Sesshomaru

"Listen well girl. I did not bring you here to kill you. I brought you here to see if you chose the right man. I do this not for you but for my brother. He is no fun to bother with anymore. Both Koga and InuYasha are on their way after you. Koga is in fine health but InuYasha has been wounded severely. I have put demons of all kinds in their paths. Although both men have friends traveling with them, only they can kill the demons. See how well they try and get to you. Their love for you will be proved." Sesshomaru informed Kagome. She stood in a dark room, in a phantom castle like Naraku's. 

"Is Naraku included in this?" Kagome asked looking around at her surroundings.

"No. But he does know that both InuYasha and Koga are on their way here. He may choose to show I do not know."

"InuYasha wait!" Miroku shouted at the dot in the distance. InuYasha turned and leaped toward them.

"Can't you go any faster?" He complained. He turned back in his original direction and headed off. Miroku turned to Sango.

"Do you think his wounds have healed?" "Not likely. His love for Kagome is strong, he may be running with blood pouring from his body. But then again he is a demon, maybe they have healed." Sango replied.

"That's what I am afraid of." Miroku groaned. A cloud dust, a few yards away, progressed in the same direction. "Do you think that is the wolf tribe?" He pointed to the cloud.

"Most likely. Can you not hear the yips and yaps?" Sango asked. Shippo sniffed quietly.

"What's going to happen to Kagome?" Shippo cried aloud. Sango turned and gathered the kit in her arms.

"Oh Shippo, InuYasha and Koga won't let anything happen to her." She comforted. InuYasha stopped in the distance. The dust cloud also stopped and settled. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo looked onward with curiosity.


	7. Fight!

"Get out of here mutt-face. Leave Kagome to me." Koga shouted. InuYasha growled deep in his throat.

"Now that Kagome isn't here, I'll be able to tear your throat out." InuYasha threatened. Koga threw back his head and laughed. InuYasha cracked his knuckles and sneered. "I wouldn't be looking at the sky if I were you." InuYasha dived after the wolf. Koga leaped backward. InuYasha kept throwing blinded fists but the wolf dodged them all. Koga punched InuYasha in the face, throwing InuYasha to the ground. Blood dripped from a corner of his mouth.

"Die Mutt-Face!" Koga leaped into the air and fell fast toward the motionless InuYasha. As Koga came down faster InuYasha opened his eyes and rolled out of the way. Koga's fist caught InuYasha's side. He howled in pain as blood splattered the wolf's furry boot. Koga leapt aside as InuYasha crawled to his feet. He held his side, blood leaking from between his fingers. "Was that enough for you InuYasha?"

"Heh. You underestimate me wolf. CLAWS OF BLOOD!" InuYasha sprang on the wolf-demon. The dust settled and Koga fell to his knees, InuYasha's arm through his chest. Blood dripped from the wolf's mouth. InuYasha pulled his bloody arm out of the wolf's chest. As InuYasha stepped away the wolf fell on his face, groaning. Mutters came from the wolf tribe.

"Oh InuYasha, why?" Kagome sniffled. She had been watching the two men fight through a looking glass of Sesshomaru's."InuYasha, if you love me so much, help Koga." A tear slid down Kagome's cheek and fell into the glass. Slowly the picture dissolved.

Kagome? Where are you? I could have sworn I heard you. I know I smell you. But where are you? InuYasha looked around. After rolling his eyes he walked over to the wounded wolf. "Your fine. Your not going to die. And if you do you're weaker than I thought." InuYasha grumbled, helping Koga to his feet. InuYasha turned to the wolf tribe. "Wrap bandages around his waist, he'll be fine." Sango stepped forward from the side. InuYasha turned to her and walked forward, stumbling all the way. He shook his head briefly before collapsing. 


End file.
